Fallen Angel
by pinklemonade5678
Summary: Orochimaru's most powerful weapon is not what it seem KakaIru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto and everything that comes aong with it is not mine. not making any money out of it.

A/N: something I just randomly came up with, I'll be polishing this but more or less this will be the map of the story.

Warning: My spelling and grammar are not good but i try. English is my worst subject.

Konoha a country ruled by the king Jiraiya and queen Tsunade with their son prince Naruto. For the past years their kingdom was plagued by a crazy and powerful warlord named Orochimaru. He was powerful himself and together with his army he was a force to be recon with.

It was not only his army that gave him so much power. Always with him was a little girl about 12 years old. She would always be behind him as he would look out into the battle. She had a slightly tan skin, large chocolate emotionless eyes and long shiny ebony hair that was always tied in a large red bow with soft looking pink lips and an adorable face. She would always wear a ruffled gown with lace and ribbons. She looked like a little porcelain doll with her constantly wearing a blank affect face.

She stood out like a sore thumb in the battle field. It was as if something that looked so precious should not be in the bloody battle field at all.

She looked so cute that no one had ever guessed she was his most successful experiment in using forbidden magic until it was too late.

The Konoha people had finally managed to drive the crazy war lord in the corner but instead of panicking the man just gave a crazy laugh as he watches his army face with the konoha soldiers.

He finally beckoned the child to go into the battle field. All the soldiers from both sides was surprised to see Orochimaru's toy walk into the battle field slowly and gracefully. The soldiers of Orochimaru just thought that their master was tired of the little girl like all his other toys and just decided to spewed her into the battle field hoping it would kill her. The Konoha soldiers were aghast that a child was brought into the battle field for they valued their children very much.

All of a sudden the little girl glowed and like the wind she swiftly moved towards the enemy soldiers and one by one they fell with her elongated sharp nails. She was so quick and skilled that her enemies could only blink before their life was taken away from them by this seemingly innocent child.

All the while this child showed no emotion and hacked her way into the mass of bodies. She left a trail of corpses, most of them beheaded, their limbs thrown in different direction or their hearts ripped out. Once she focused on a target they were considered as gone.

Seeing this child, no demon's power the people of Konoha had to retreat with the cruel laugh of Orochimaru behind them.

The king and queen were so distressed. When they were finally getting some good news then this happened. The bastard finally released his secret weapon on them. It disgusted them that he would use a child in his experiment.

It was common knowledge that the war lord practices the dark arts and would kidnap innocent people and try them as guinea pigs but they would never have thought he would do it to a child. Orocahimaru was really a sick asshole.

Seeing this power made the people of Konoha felt hopeless. They feared the worse.

Seeing this, the general of the royal army and a noble man, Kakashi Hatake brought up a very dangerous plan. He had been planning this from the start but wishes to avoid it and make it their last option and seeing the situation. They were backed up in the corner and this seemed to be the only plan available for them. With their resources stretched to it's limits and time not on their side he really didn't know if they could survive another attack.

He brought his idea to court. He and a selected few people would infiltrate Orochimaru's castle while they were engage in battle and kill Orochamaru while his army was away. Though it was more of a suicidal plan since there were a lot of possibilities that it could blow to their faces but they really had no other option.

The king and queen reluctantly agreed, they didn't like the idea for it would surely mean death to the people that will infiltrate the castle if they would ever fail but Kakashi reason out that they had no other option and he had already gathered the people necessary for the job and they were willing to die for their cause. If their death meant more would be spared then so be it.

It was a night attack of the konoha soldiers and they were engaged in another fierce battle with Orochimaru's soldier's the Hatake and his team finally found the opportunity to storm in Orochimaru's castle. It was easier since most of the soldiers were in the battle field and the bastard was too arrogant to actually think that his enemy would dare to try and attack him like this.

Kakashi had went on ahead to find the snake, while his comrades dealt with the guards. He wanted to get this over quickly, they had only a few hours before the soldiers would return and then they'll be in deep trouble.

He found Orochimaru sitting haughtily at his throne, he sneered at the silver haired soldier. This man was not even near his greatness, it would be an easy battle. The war lord thought.

He thought it'd a an easy victory and he would finally be able to crush Konoha and take it as his own, but he had under estimated Kakashi, the general though not a powerful sorcerer was able to use magic and he used this to surprise the man and finally brought the crazy warlord to his knees.

As his chest finally heaved out with relief, his country was safe, but there was another thought nagging at his mind. Orochamarus's weapon, the demon of the battle field. He had to destroy it, it would surely try to avenge her master and it would be good to defeat it with out his master's ordering her around. It would be a good opportunity.

He walked limping, searching the surrounding area. His battle with the warlord was a brutal one and it showed in his tattered body. The older mans over self confidence and his belief in his infallibility was the only reason that Kakashi was able to defeat him, if not Kakashi shudder's to think.

He had found large wooden double doors with a huge lock in it. He felt it and he recognized Orochimaru's magic on it. Using his last bits of energy he broke the lock and pushed inside. He was amazed to see a vast bedroom decorated with every luxury known to man.

But his attention was drawn to the small figure kneeling beside the bed. It was the demon of the battle field. With his sword drawn he approached the figure.

As he moves closer to his surprise, the child was naked and was covered in what looked like semen from head to toe. The body covered in bruises and welts. The long hair was undone and looked messy. The child had that empty look and was staring at the floor. There was a collar on the neck that looked too tight and was chafing the skin.

Kakashi was appalled seeing such inhumanity done towards a child. He could not even imagine what this child had gone through in the cruel war lord's hands. It made him feel remorseful on what he was about to do. He lifted his sword.

"You're master is dead, I have killed him. Now you must resign to your fate!"

The small child finally looked up and placed his hands from his lap to his side, he moved gracefully as much as the chain that was attached to his collar from the bed post allowed, and prostrated himself to the older man in submission , showing him his venerable parts. The older man's eyes widened. He could see that the child was not a girl but definitely a boy seeing the genitals.

The boy was beautiful, almost feminine and could easily be mistaken for a girl. His body was lithe with skin a shinny tanned color. If not for the bruises and welts the skin could almost be described as perfect. The lips look soft and delicious, his hair flowing at his side like a waterfall shining from the sun. but the thing that captivated him was the child's eyes there were a clear set of chocolate colored pools that would put the shiniest gems to shame. It was as if they were piercing right into his soul but they did not show any emotion.

Finally with a voice so soft it was like the small fluttering noises of a butterfly the child spoke

"Does that mean you are my new master now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto not mine, nor are the characters

A/N: OMG!! My grammar sucks!! **Please read at your own risk… **

Like I said before this was just something I randomly thought so I don't think I'll elaborate more on this story so I'm just going to finish it, so it won't haunt my brain anymore.

The mighty general of the great royal army, one of the most powerful man and current hero of Konoha was pacing in his room. He was anxious and agitated. The cause of said agitation was currently kneeling beside his huge bed, thankfully now wearing a long sleeved white cotton shirt and a pair of trousers with sandals that was obviously too big for him.

Kakashi looked at the boy once more. He could not in his good conscience kill the boy, he just couldn't. It frustrated him to no end that he partially failed in his mission and was harboring an enemy right inside the country and in his house no less! It was practically treason but still he could not hurt the boy. He did not know why, all of his missions were flawless well not entirely without fault but he would always see to it that he finishes it to the best of his capability and THIS is not finishing his mission in the best of his capabilities.

Right after he defeated the bastard Orochimaru, he sought out to kill his weapon and when he finally found said weapon, what did he do? He brought it back with him! He sighed and continued pacing.

He had raised his sword ready to strike, the boy seemed to know what was coming and lowered his head exposing his neck in submission like it was the most natural thing to do. But as the sword was brought down it surprised both of them that it came in contact with the chain connected to the boy's collar.

Kakashi rummaged around the room to look for some clothes that were NOT a dress and gave it to the boy to wear. He took a wash cloth gently cleaned the boy, making sure there were no residues left. All the while, the boy just looked at him curiously. He had managed to bring the boy to his home without any trouble. Throughout the travel the boy had followed all of his command down to a dot and never once questioned or even spoke unless spoken to.

He was at a loss on what to do. Frankly he had brought this problem onto himself. He had to think of something and quick. He spared a glance on the boy and noticed that he was looking at figurine at the side table. It was a pair of dolphins in the sea, they were placed in a way that one can not help but think they were mates. He sighed.

He sat on the sofa in a not so dignified manner and turned his head towards the boy.

"Why do you always sit… no…_ kneel _beside the bed? It must be uncomfortable for you to do that on the floor, come here and make yourself more comfortable" the silver haired man said. The general will not be accused of being a bad host.

The boy tore his way from the figurine, upon hearing his master's command. He quickly sat up and walked towards the man. Kakashi thought that the boy would be sitting beside him moved to make room but to his surprise, the CHILD sat on the floor in between his legs and laid his head on his thigh in a very intimate way. This caused the fearless general the jump in shocked.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!" Kakashi shouted.

The boy just cocked his head to the side in a very cute manner, resembling a small little puppy confused. He looked up at his master and replied "Like what you told me do master, come to you and make myself comfortable…." Then he pressed his index fingers against his lower lip suddenly in thought "or did you mean a different kind of 'come'?"

Kakashi just looked at the child with his eyeballs almost popping out of his socket. He was by no means a stranger to the pleasures of flesh but hearing them from a child was just WRONG!

"What is wrong with you brat?!... You know what, don't answer that. Considering who your previous master is I don't think I want to know"

He picked up the boy and made him sit on the sofa and he took a chair fro himself so he sat directly in front of his 'guest'.

He took a deep breath, might as well interrogate him. The kid might know some information that will be useful for them, like an ally of Orochimaru or something but considering the brute was too full of himself to actually employ someone else is a long shot but still.

"Okay, by the way my name is Kakashi Hatake, General of the Konoha Army, head of the house of Sharingan. I'm going to ask some questions and I want you to answer them truthfully got it?"

"Yes master…" the boy replied with his usual blank face

"So, are you going to at least tell me your name?"

"I have no name master,"

"What am I to call you then?"

"You may call me what ever you wish master"

"… Okay… what did your previous master called you"

"It depends on his mood, he would call me worthless, shit oh and he would usually call me 'my slut' or 'my whore'. You may call me what ever master"

Kakashi looked sadly at the one in front of him. No one deserved what he had been through more less a child. What had happened in those times when he was with the war lord? He shudders to think and the way the boy answered him in a matter of fact tone when discussing such things was just disturbing. Not only was the blank face and emotionless eyes unnerving it just didn't seem to belong in that beautiful face. Gah! Beautiful? … Now where did that come from?! He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Have you ever been called anything before you came to become Orochimaru's er… companion"

"I do not remember a life before my previous master, master. As far as I can remember I had always been living in that castle and I was not his companion master, I was his whore" then all of a sudden the boy froze and suddenly kneeled on the floor. "Forgive me master!! I did not mean to correct you that was impetuous of me… I deserve punishment!"

Kakashi was shocked at the boy's outburst. He did not understand what the boy was saying and what had the boy actually done to offend him that had warrant such actions. He honestly did not know what to do. "Ah… ohm…. Let's just leave it for now and consider this as a warning"

"But master, I deserve punishment! I have no right to question or to doubt you. My only purpose is to fulfill your entire wish…"

Kakashi thought about it then suddenly got an idea. "Boy, are you questioning my words and telling me what to do?" he smirked at his own cleverness.

The boy looked up at him and shook his head. "Never master."

"Then like I said just leave it as is" he smiled down at the child. Kakashi picked him up once again and sat him on the sofa and petted his head. The child just looked at him as if seeing him for the first time, it almost looked like curiosity or surprise or possibly both but Kakashi can not be sure.

"I guess we should find you a name then huh?" Kakashi thought out loud. He looked around the room for ideas then his eyes settled on the figurine the boy was looking at earlier.

"How about Iruka? It means dolphin, you like dolphins right? You were looking at them moments ago. So what do you think?" he mused, pointing at the figurine then looked at the kid for his response.

The brown haired boy blinked at the older man. "No one had ever bothered to give me name, no one thought I was important enough to be given one or that I should have one… Iruka… I like it… thank you, for giving me a name…" the boy said in a whispered voice looked at him with softer expression that could me passed off as smile.

At that moment Kakashi felt his heart skip a beat. That was NOT a good sign.

"cough you're welcome 'Iruka', shall we go back to the question?" he shifted in his seat trying to go back to the purpose at hand.

Iruka nodded and looked at his master with all of his attention.

He asked Orochimaru's plan or if has allies that might want to control what's left of the army or any pertinent data that they might have missed. Iruka's answers only confirms what they've already know and a few more on how to finally subdue the rest of the remaining armies that continued to surrender to them. He gave the general the names of those in command of the deceased war lord's army and what he had heard from meetings that Orochimaru brought him to.

After getting that, Kakashi finally succumb to curiosity at who really was this boy and what did he do for Orochimaru other than the obvious.

Iruka told him with a straight face that he knew no parents and even as a young child he had lived with the war lord as his slave and weapon. He knew nothing of the outside world other than when his previous master brought him to the battle fields and even then he would usually stay beside him or do any of his beating. He really did not know how he got his abilities; he just had them and would just obey commands from Orochimaru for he never actually trained before. He had no concept of love, family, friends only pain and obedience. He does not know how to read or right.

He told him his life with Orochimaru. He would always be naked in the castle ready for him to service the war lord or any person that Orochimaru told him to service at the drop of a hat. He would only be given clothes if they were to leave the castle. (He did not know that boys wear pants and girls wear skirts) He was not to speak unless spoken to. He only ate the food that his previous master threw at him. He was to sleep at the floor and was never allowed on the bed unless servicing his previous master and even after that he had to stay at the floor afterwards. He was trained to obey all of his master's commands no matter what they were. He doesn't know any life other than subservience and servitude. He also told all of the punishments he received from Orochimaru's or even if the war lord just felt like it, from a simple slap to the most horrendous torture technique but the boy said that he had deserved it because he was being bad and bad boys need to be punished.

In the middle of his story Kakashi suddenly went up to him and wrapped his arms around the boy, holding the back of the child's head and brushing his cheek against the boy's locks. This surprised Iruka. This was new to him. He knew pain when he received one but this was not pain in fact it was the opposite. It felt nice, soft and warm. He can't help but lean into his master's touch. He liked this new master.

When the older man pulled away, Iruka almost frowned, he liked where he was. Then he looked up at his master and his eyes widened. Kakashi was looking at him with such sadness and sincerity, his eyes promised care and maybe something more. It was the first time Iruka was at the receiving end of such a look.

"You did not deserve that, no human deserved to go through that more so a child. What Orochimaru did was wrong. It was not your fault. You deserve better."

Iruka was stunned. He did not know what to do. So many things running through his head, it felt like they were crushing him. Those simple words brought out so much in him that he could not even explain what he was thinking or feeling. He only noticed that his new master and whispering soft words in his ear and wiping off wet stuff from his face. He then realized he was crying, he had long ago stopped crying. It really was of no use for him, it only made the punishment worse. He had cried so much it felt like all of his tears were dried up but he guessed it wasn't. He closed his eyes and leaned into his master's touch.

He knew that this new master was different from all his other, that this one was special. He vowed to himself that he will do everything in his power to make sure his new master will be happy so that he will be allowed to stay with him forever.

tbc

Ichkak : He's not that scary, he's just misunderstood XD and yes Orochi is one mean dude that's why I killed him on the 1st chapter evil laugh. I'm sorry about my grammar, I don't have beta and my worst grades are in English and its not our primary language. I'll really try to do better and I'd like to apologize now and before hand if you get headaches reading my story

See1like : weeellllll….. I won't be able to promise anything since I don't have a map of the story so, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. but don't worry Ruka won't be bullied again… much, but hey if you have the power to decapitate a country's army there really isn't much that could actually be called a threat to you right?

Ryu Earth : Thanks for reviewing and I appreciate that you think that It's a good idea but like I said before it's just something random but I'll try to make it more interesting

bloodhacker19 : yeah it's kind'a sad but I like sad stories and uhm the thing is I rarely update because of my sched and classes soooo I hardly find time to write much less update. But the thing is I don't like things being left unfinished so it might take a loooonnnggg while but I will finish my stories


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto and everything that comes aong with it is not mine. not making any money out of it.

2nd A/N: hellu, I'm Lemonade co author of Pink. Since she is busy with collage I was given the task of monitoring and continuing her works since she had already finished the map. A few warnings 1st. if you think her grammar and spelling is bad, mine is MUCH worse! So read at your own risk. 2nd, I have a different writing style than her. I don't plan before writing a story and just type it as I go, so the ideas are most of the time jumbled T_T I'm not a very good writer I can assure you but I shall try my very best.

People seemed to disperse to give way to the very powerful and esteemed general Kakashi. His steeps were in a fast walk but never lacking grace and a sense of purpose. Everyone that saw him quickly assumed that he must have an urgent business with the king or a very important meeting the way he seemed to hurry along the halls.

Kakashi opened the double doors of his chambers and scanned the room. There he saw Iruka now, a young man wearing only his undergarments. He stopped in his tracks and swallowed. The years had been very kind to the once slave boy. He had grown and filled up in the right places but retained that slight feminine shape of his body. He had been in constant torture to not jump the boy.

The boy had been in many ordeals and he had promised himself that he shall be the boy's guardian and he will do everything he can to give Iruka the life that had been denied in his childhood. It was easy when the boy was young since the boy's age was a great hindrance and he simply could not imagine himself with a child.

Now, that same boy was now a young man, a very desirable young man that had even caused fights among the young nobles. He was running out of excuses for him not to be with Iruka in THAT way. Heck, he didn't even know if the younger man felt anything for him other than being his master.

No matter how much Kakashi insisted. Iruka refused to give up the 'master' title when calling to Kakashi. It really confused the general. Was Iruka merely being kind to him because he was his master or was it something more?

Iruka quickly turned to the sound and his eyes lit up as he saw his master. "Master Kakashi! You are here!" he squealed and hugged Kakashi's torso. Yes, he did grow but Kakashi still had a good 1 and ½ feet over Iruka. Even as years passed, Iruka's child like behavior did not disappear. Kakashi blamed it to Orochimaru as it seemed to cause a stunned in the developmental growth of Iruka. It was times like this that he was glad he killed the bastard.

"Iruka, what's the matter? You sent a message that you were in trouble. Is something the matter?"

Iruka was busy snuggling Kakashi's chest that he didn't hear his master's question. He liked Kakashi very much. His master had always been very warm.

Kakashi looked down at his charge and swallowed again. He could feel something stirring just below his waist. He coughed loudly and pushed the young man away and repeated the question.

"Oh?..." Iruka had to think for a minute before actually registering the question.

"Ahh!!! Yes master Kakashi! Come in the bedroom"

The young one dragged his master into their bedroom. Iruka didn't want to have a separate room from his master. At first they shared a bed but it did not bode well for Kakashi's sanity and had another bed brought in much to Iruka's dismay. The room was big enough and if that was what the master wants then so be it.

Dress clothes were scattered on Iruka's bed. "Master, I have a problem in choosing the clothes I shall wear for the banquet."

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Iruka, you know better to call me here for such trivial matters!" the general hissed.

Iruka looked at his master tearfully and kneeled in front of him. "Forgive me master! I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that you said if I encounter trouble I should call you… forgive me! I deserve punishment"

Old habits die hard, Kakashi thought. He had once tried correcting this specific attitude but it seemed imprinted in the boy's skull that one day he just gave up. And the word punishment made his body shiver. His mind could supply different ways of 'punishment' he could do to Iruka. Damn it! He's hanging around with King Jiraiya too much.

He sighed and picked up the younger one and sat him on the bed. "I'm not angry Iruka, and yes I did say that though I think it's my own fault for not being specific."

Iruka looked at him with those big brown sad eyes. Kakashi had to look away and adjusted the way he sat. "Really Iruka I'm not angry okey?" then he gave the young one a smile.

Seeing his master smile Iruka beamed and embraced his master. "Master is so kind!"

Kakashi actually made an undignified squeak then tried to pull Iruka away. "Come on then, lets see what you can wear tonight at the party huh? I'll help you since I'm already here" The general stood up and Iruka followed.

The king had commemorated the defeat of Orochimaru by proclaiming that day a special day, that annually he would hold a party in commemoration. Of course Kakashi was obligated to come, so was his charge.

To everyone Iruka was Kakashi's apprentice. Kakashi told everyone that Iruka was an orphan because of the war. It also could explain why Iruka calls him master. Kakashi didn't want to tell anybody in fear for Iruka's life. Being the snake's weapon might cause harm to the boy even though it wasn't really Iruka's fault because he didn't know better.

He really didn't like parties and would rather spend that time training the soldiers or with Iruka but it was the king's order so he had no choice.

Time spent with Iruka was very precious to Kakashi. He had formally took over Iruka's lessons. He taught the boy how to write and read. Also, human ethics, politics and everything that Kakashi thought would benefit the boy. Thought it took a lot of explaining Iruka managed to understand bit s and prieces.

He choose a dress shirt that would bring out Iruka's eyes and told the boy to try it on. Iruka immediately started taking his clothes off. Kakashi blushed and quickly turned around. They had a long way to go in educating Iruka.


End file.
